11
by Tunnel for Puppies
Summary: The serial killer was caught 40 years ago. And she killed herself in jail cell 11. Jaden Yuki has to find a way to help his friend Jesse. I suck at summaries. please read and review! i have no care for flames. Let me know if it's good! Being REVAMPED!
1. Prologue

Tony: The first revamped chapter.

Millie: Please forget the very first revamp. Thank you.

* * *

A girl about twenty years of age stood on the edge of a dock in the harbor of Domino City. She held a semiautomatic handgun in each hand and one of the most sadistic smiles that you would ever see. But her eyes, are what told a different story. Her eyes held hurt, betrayal, and sadness.

This girl was named Millie. Millie Kill. She was an infamous international killer that has been on a killing spree for three years. But why? Why was she out killing innocent people? Did she kill for fun? Out of anger? Or sadness? Did she have an _honest _and _justifiable _reason for killing.

To those in society, no. They thought it was wrong how she killed others. They thought she didn't deserve to live life. They thought she should be locked away in a jail cell for the rest of her miserable life. After all, taking the lives of the innocent wasn't a justifiable reason, now was it?

But that's not what Millie thought. She thought she had a justifiable reason for what she did. She thought her reason was right, even if others thought it was wrong. This reason goes deep, very deep, into Millie's past. It is something that she wishes to never speak about. Never, _ever_ in her life, would she speak about it again.

The police didn't know what to do. Behind Millie was a child. The child was a young boy with duo-colored brown hair, the top layer almost orange and the bottom a dark brown, and big, innocent, light brown eyes. He was holding on tightly to Millie's leg.

If the police began to shoot, they would undoubtedly kill the boy as well. They couldn't risk the boy's life. They had to outsmart Millie, and they had to do it before she did something terrible. But they were at a dead end. They didn't know what they could do.

"Take a step back, Jaden, dear," Millie said to the boy.

The young boy, Jaden, looked up at Millie with a questioning look in his eyes. He didn't understand why she wanted him to step back. He didn't want to make her mad at him so he hesitantly let go of her and took a step back as Millie began to put her guns down.

Millie placed her guns on the ground and turned to little Jaden. She picked him up into her arms and slowly began to walk toward the police force. Millie was tired. You could see it in her eyes. She was tired of running, of having to flee from place to place, only to end up back in her hometown. She was tired and wanted to stop.

"Jaden, you're going to stay with the nice police people, okay?" Millie said to Jaden.

"But…why mommy?" Jaden asked.

"Jaden, I've told you, don't question mommy. I don't know when we'll see each other again, but I'm sure it'll be someday. I promise, Jaden. Just always remember mommy." Millie looked down at Jaden who looked up and nodded.

"I promise, mommy." Jaden gave the cutest smile. He snuggled into Millie's arms.

"Alright! I'm giving up! I'll come quietly as long as you leave my son alone! He's done nothing wrong!" Millie was yelling at the police force who lowered their own weapons.

A few of the policemen ran over to Millie and cuffed her hands so that they stayed around Jaden who was gradually falling asleep. Millie got into the police car and was driven to downtown Domino where a court hearing was held immediately. Jaden was immediately taken.

Millie was given life in prison without bail. She was given jail cell 11. This is the cell she died in, after hanging herself. But she carved something into the wall before she died. It was a promise. And it read…

_Whoever steps foot in this cell, the place of my death, shall die, in the most brutal of ways. The reason? You have mocked me, by stepping foot into this cell. I do this for my Jaden. Signed, Millie Kill._

People laughed at this last promise. They stepped into the cell, and mocked her repeatedly. They died, horrible deaths. Each one with a marking of some kind either on their bodies or near the site of death. The marking was of a number. The number 11.

Jaden never saw his mother again. And he had children. His youngest and only son was named Jaden Jr. Jaden Sr. died at when people thought that he'd want to get revenge for his mother. And only Jaden Jr. remained with his sisters and mothers. All of them mourn Jaden Sr.'s death.

The clock is ticking now. Jaden has a friend by the name of Jesse Andersen who doesn't believe in Millie Kill. He has stepped into the cell and has challenged Millie. But Jaden was there. He bears a striking resemblance to his father. Millie just might spare the life of this Jesse boy, all because of Jaden.

The life of this boy may be saved, all thanks to Jaden Jr.…

* * *

Tony: Kinda like the actual first chapter, eh?

Millie: Review...


	2. Chapter 1

Me: I'm back people!

Millie: you weren't gone long

Me: I know! anyway, here's 11 part two!

Millie: Tony owns nothing and has stopped crying over it.

Me: Yup! *wipes away stray tears*

both: Let the show go on!

* * *

A boy named Jaden Yuki Jr. was walking with his best friend, Jesse Anderson, to the old prison museum. He had wanted to check out the museum because of the old legends of Millie the killer.

"So, is the old legend true?" asked Jesse breaking the long silence.

Jaden shrugged. He believed in the old legend of Millie the killer but Jesse didn't. He wanted to prove it was nothing but an old, stupid legend.

"I think it is. But we wont know until we go over there." said Jaden. He looked up at the sky. 'one thing's for sure, I'm not gonna test that legend'

"Well, I personally think it's fake. I mean, how does a person magically come back from the dead and kill people?"

"She doesn't come back from the dead. Her spirit was let free from her body after she died."

"Yeah, right. I'll even test that little theory. If I don't die, then you have to say that there's no such thing as Millie the killer, and you have to give me winged kuriboh for a week."

"Fine, but if she is real but spares you?"

"Then I'll say you were right and give you Ruby"

"Fine, you're on"

They shook hands. They walked for another 5 minutes before getting to the museum. They wandered around for a bit before getting to cell 11.

Jesse looked at Jaden and smirked. He walked toward the cell before looking back to Jaden.

"I'm walking in" he said. He walked backward and entered the cell.

Something woke up. Something, that's not to happy he entered her territory. Something, like Millie the killer.

She added him to the bottom of her long list of souls to be killed. She would kill him after she was finished with her list.

Jaden felt a sudden rush of cold air. Jesse hadn't felt it, but Jaden had. He had to get Jesse out of there, now.

"Uh, Jess? You wanna come out now?"

Jesse looked at Jaden and smirked.

"What's wrong? Think Millie the killer's gonna come and get me?"

Millie was laughing evilly from where she was. But then, she spotted Jaden. He looked like her son. 2 layers of brown hair, short in the back, long in the front, chocolate brown eyes, and very cute.

"No. But, she could be watching" said Jaden.

Millie came from her spot and went over to Jaden. She went around him once and realized that he wasn't her son, but her son's son. She had a grandchild.

"Don't be such a baby. She isn't even real" said Jesse.

Uh oh. Shouldn't have said that. Now, people were gonna die faster. Jesse better be careful with his words.

"I don't think you should've said that Jess."

"Why not? Is she listenin? Well, Millie the killer! If you're gonna kill me, do it!"

Now people were gonna die very fast yet equally painful deaths. Jesse better stop talking like that. He might end up at the top of the list.

Jaden knew something was watching them. He knew that it had to be Millie the killer. He decided to get what he had to over with.

"Fine. She isn't there. Take Winged Kuriboh and let's get back"

Millie felt a little hurt. Not because he said she wasn't there, no, because he was leaving and she'd be alone again.

Then, she had an idea. She'd follow him. Make herself known, only to him. Why? Because he reminded her to much of her baby boy.

As they left, Millie followed. She followed them all the way home and waited for Jaden to be all alone.

Jaden didn't know what was gonna happen in his life soon.

* * *

Millie: Alright, Tony went to find the creators of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX show she can kill them and claim the show

*Tony comes back with bazooka and burns on her body*

Me: Didn't work. They had lawyers. That used to be swordsmen. And I left my sword here.

Millie: *sighs* Please review good or don't at all


	3. Chapter 2

Me: Alright! 2 chapters in one day!

Millie: Tony owns nothing, nada zip. She's secretly crying in the corner.

*looks and indeed sees Tony crying*

Both: begin!

* * *

Jaden was at home in the bathroom brushing his teeth. He had just had dinner with his family and was getting ready for bed.

Someone knocked on the door. "Hurry up, brat!"

Jaden rolled his eyes before shouting back, "Shut up Mezume! I need to brush my teeth!"

The girl, Mezume, banged harder on the door.

"If you don't hurry your little ass up, I'll make your life Hell!"

"Ha! I'd like to see you try!"

Jaden then tuned out the rest his older sister had to say. He wasn't about to worry over her.

You see, Jaden has 3 sisters, all of them older than him. Their names were, Mezume, Hiroko, and Emiko. Mezume was the oldest and the ass. Hiroko came next, she was the smartest, and finally Emiko, the kindest.

Jaden finished brushing his teeth and left the bathroom, leaving his sister to just glare at his back.

He walked into his room and laid down on his bed. His room was of your average teen. He had a bed on the far wall, a window on the other side, he had a bedside table with pictures of him with friends, a dresser filled with clothes and had duel monster cards scattered all over it, a messy floor, a closet filled with stuff from his childhood, a stereo in the corner, a laptop on a desk that was covered with more pictures, and a poster of Winged Kuriboh on the wall next to his bed.

Millie saw his room and shook her head. If she had any say in her grandsons life, he would be the neatest boy on the block.

She was sitting next to him on the bed, gently moving her hand through his hair. Of course, he couldn't feel it. Yet.

Jaden looked over at a picture on his bedside table. He looked at it sadly. It was of his father, Jaden Sr.

Millie also looked at the picture and did the one thing she hadn't done in years, smiled. She could see how much her son had grown. But then she thought about something.

Where was he?

"Dad"

Millie looked at Jaden. He had tears in his eyes. She tried to wipe them away but couldn't. She waited for him to continue what he had to say about her son and his father.

"Why'd it happen? Just because they thought you'd be a threat. You would never hurt anyone. But they wouldn't believe you or mom. Why? Why were they so cruel? I wish you wouldn't have left, dad. I wish you wouldn't have _died_"

Millie froze. The word died echoing in her head. She looked at the picture and then back at Jaden. Now was the time she made herself known.

"_My son, died?"_

Jaden froze. Who was in his room with him? And, how did they get in? It couldn't have been Mezume. She was in the bathroom. Hiroko and Emiko were both asleep.

"_Tell me, did he, die?"_

Jaden looked around. Still nothing. He sat up on his bed. He looked around one more time before noticing there was more weight on the bed besides his own.

Jaden looked to his side and saw a figure coming into view next to him. Once the figure was clear, she turned to him.

"Wh-who are you?" Jaden asked.

"_I am, Millie."_

"As in, Millie the killer?" Jaden hoped she would say no.

His hope was soon crushed when she nodded. He felt his blood run cold.

"Wh-why are you here? I never stepped into cell 11"

"_I know. I was watching. Your friend has made me angry. He shouldn't say I don't exist without proof. Even worse, he stepped into my territory. I'm not gonna kill you because you remind me of someone close."_

Jaden nodded. His expression changed a bit. It didn't have much fear anymore, but now he was curious.

"_Tell me. Is that man, the one in the picture, dead?"_

Jaden looked down and nodded. He had tears in his eyes again. Millie saw the tears and wiped them away. She might've just met him, but she hated to see tears in his eyes.

"_Don't cry, little one. It stains your beautiful face. I came because you're looks are so close to __**his**__"_

"Wh-who?" asked Jaden.

Millie shook her head. She cupped his cheek with her hand. Jaden welcomed the feeling. For someone said to be terrible and cold, she was surprisingly warm to the touch.

"_Jaden, I must tell you now. Your friend's life has been shortened. He shouldn't have stepped into my cell. He shouldn't have said I don't exist" _Said Millie. She looked away, waiting for what was coming next.

"What!" said Jaden.

There it was.

"Why must you kill him? He's never done anything wrong! You can't spare this one life? I wont let you do it!"

Millie was surprised. She had expected him to be angry and sad but the way he was talking, it was almost as if he loved him. Then, it hit her.

"_You love this boy, don't you?"_

Jaden quieted down and nodded. It wasn't a regular love, like as in a brotherly love. No, it was something deeper. Something he barely understood but Millie understood all to well.

She smiled sadly at him and held him close. Jaden cried softly.

"It's not fair. Why can't you spare him?"

"_Jaden."_

Said brunette looked up at Millie. She sighed. That was the same look her son gave her when ever he wanted something or was sad because something important was leaving him.

"_I can't do anything. But you can. If your feelings are true, then you may be able to save him. Get him to come back to my cell and apologize. Then, get him to say he believes in me"_

Jaden had new hope in his eyes. He hugged Millie.

"Thank you" he said.

Millie felt bad for what she had to tell him next.

"_But"_

Jaden's hope began falling.

"_You must get him to do it before I come for him. I will come back to you and leave you notes telling how long my list has become. When you find his name on a sheet of very old paper, then you only have a week"_

Jaden felt almost all his hope fall. The bit that didn't fall was the fact that Millie's list must be very long. Millie knew this, and decided to help her grandson by giving people slow deaths.

"_Jaden. The last thing you need to do, is admit your love to your friend. If he returns the feelings, then I wont kill him even if he doesn't apologize. But that window is open only for 3 months. After that, if he still hasn't apologized, then he will have to apologize to me"_

Jaden frowned. He already knew Jesse wouldn't return any feelings because he had a crush on someone already. So, that option was out.

Millie looked at the clock. 1:32 am. She had to leave now. She would be back the next night to see Jaden. And she'd always be protecting and watching over him.

"_I'll be back tomorrow night, little one. Get some rest" _said Millie. Jaden nodded.

Millie tucked him into bed and slowly faded out.

"Goodnight Millie" said Jaden.

"_Goodnight" _said Millie.

She faded completely and went to get some rest herself. She would have a long and bust day tomorrow.

* * *

Me: Please review! Millie went to kill Yu-Gi-Oh! GX TV show owners for me!

*Millie comes back with an apple*

Millie: I did?

Me: *stares wide eyed* uh oh

Millie: What?

Me: Akino went!

Millie: Let's go get her

Both: Review while we get Akino!


	4. Chapter 3

Me: It's been awhile, hasn't it?

Millie: You did have writers block.

Me: Half of it is still there. That's why this chapter is so short.

Millie: Forgive her for shortness. Anyway, she owns nothing but plot.

Both: Let's go! Begin!

* * *

Jaden looked around his room. He had just come from the living room where he and his sisters were watching the news. It had said that 13 people had been found dead in the same way.

They had all been tied up, stabbed multiple times, had their left leg and right arm torn from their bodies, they had their eyes gouged out, some of their organs had been ripped from their bodies, and their heads had been chopped off.

The news had shown a picture and Jaden felt as though he would throw up. He quickly went to his room to calm down the urge to vomit.

Jaden knew Millie was responsible for the deaths of all 13 people. He wanted, no needed, to talk to her now.

"Millie! Are you there?" he called out.

A sudden rush of cold and warm air went through the room before Jaden felt warm arms wrap around him. He looked behind him and saw his grandmother smiling at him.

"_Yes little Jay Jay?" _asked Millie.

"Please cool down the killing. The news shows pictures and they aren't very pretty," said Jaden.

"_Sorry Jay Jay. I Needed to get through the first few people. I killed 13 today, so now I only need to kill 132 more,"_ said Millie.

Jaden let go a sigh of relief. At least he knew how many she had left.

"Hey Millie? Who were you talking about the other day when you said something about me looking like someone?" he asked.

Millie froze. She hadn't expected that question. But, should she answer it? Not now.

"_I can't answer that now. I will, but not now," _said Millie.

"Why not?" asked Jaden.

"_I just can't, Jaden. I just can't," _said Millie.

Jaden sighed. He wandered what Millie did besides killing people so he decided to ask.

"Millie, what do you do when you're not killing people and your not here with me?" he asked.

"_Well, I consult the council of souls. They tell me what I can and can't do. Which reminds me, they've changed the deadline that you had to tell your friend of your love," _said Millie.

"Really? How long do I have?" Jaden asked, his voice now filled with sorrow.

"_You now only have about a month. And they've said I need to speed up my kills. You have to hurry. Your friend will need to either apologize, or you'll have to get him to fall in love with you. I'm sorry Jaden," _said Millie.

Jaden felt his heart sink. He couldn't help but wonder if the universe hated him for some reason. Had he done something in his past life? Apparently if the universe hated him so much.

Millie looked at the clock and realized how late it was. She put Jaden in bed and tucked him in.

"_You have school tomorrow. Do whatever you can to help your friend," _said Millie.

"Alright. Goodnight, Millie," said Jaden.

"_Goodnight, sweet angel" _said Millie before she went away.

Jaden fell into a restless sleep, thinking about what will happen the next day.

* * *

Me: How is it? Please review!

Akino: She still owns nothing! Millie-kun went to talk to Yu Gi Oh! GX TV show owners!

Me: Talk? You mean destroy!

Millie: No, we talked. They said they're not giving up the show. So, I left.

Me: O.O

Akino: O.O

All: Please review! We have no care for flames anymore! We wont be angry, we'll just not care anymore!


	5. Chapter 4

Me: Another short chapter.

Millie: If it's crappy, don't blame Tony. She's having major writers block.

Me: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX

Millie: And she never will.

Akino: Let's begin!

* * *

The next day wasn't any better. People in school were talking about the thirteen murders from yesterday. Everyone kept saying it was a new serial killer but Jaden knew the truth.

'Why can't I just tell him? It'll save him, and maybe he likes me,' Jaden thought.

The school bell rang and class began. Jaden didn't notice Millie in the back of the classroom getting ready to take over his teacher.

Millie walked to the front of the classroom and walked into the teachers body. The teacher, Mr. Ottaru, gasped before his eyes took on a possessed look and different color. They were light brown.

"Jaden, what's one hundred thirty two minus twenty-two?" asked Mr. Ottaru.

Everyone fell silent since it was weird hearing a math question in a language arts class.

"Uh, excuse me?" Jaden himself was confused.

Mr. Ottaru turned around and look at Jaden. Jaden noticed that the eyes of his teacher looked just like Millie's eyes. He gasped when he realized that Millie was telling him how many people were left.

"Uh, one hundred ten?" The answer sounded more like a question.

"Correct," said Mr. Ottaru.

Millie left his body and went back to Jaden's house. Jaden knew his time was running out. He either had to tell Jesse his feelings or make Jesse apologize.

After school, Jaden walked home with Jesse. He was thinking about what Millie had said.

'What am I gonna do? He likes someone else so I can't tell him my feelings. I'll just have to make him go back to the cell.'

"Hey, Jesse? Why don't you believe in Millie the killer?" asked Jaden.

"Huh? Where'd that come from?" asked Jesse.

"No where in particular. I'm just, curious."

"Well, I don't believe in her because she doesn't make sense. Why would she continue killing even after she's fulfilled her purpose? Why not just move on? It doesn't make sense to me. That's why I don't believe in her."

'But that's not why she's still doing it. They took her only child away from her and she's just angry because she never got to see him again,' Jaden thought.

"I guess it makes sense. But, what if that's not the actual reason? What if it's because something she loved was taken from her?"

"It all depends on what was taken. If it was an item then she could move on without it. If it was a person, then I could see why she was so upset. Never able to see the one she loved again." Jesse looked up at the sky and smiled sadly.

He was thinking about his younger sister, Emily. She had passed away after being hit by a car.

"I know what you mean. My dad. Your sister. Never being able to see them again. Her son. Never being able to see him again."

Jaden was staring up at the sky. He realized what he just said and saw Jesse staring at him.

"Who's son?" he asked.

"No one! I was just talking to myself."

They continued walking in silence. Jaden decided to say something about cell 11.

"Jesse, if I told you Millie was gonna kill you unless you apologized to her and said you believed in her, what would you do?" he asked breaking the long silence.

"Huh? What would I do? I wouldn't do anything. I'd have to see her before I apologized," said Jesse.

They continued walking. Jaden was thinking about what Jesse said.

When Jaden got home. He found a note on the fridge in the kitchen from his mother.

It said;

_Dear Jay Jay, Me and your sisters are going shopping. You'll be alone for a while. We might be back around 5. Something weird popped into my head. A number. I think it was 78. I'm not sure what it means, but maybe you do. Anyway, I'll see you later. Love you, mom._

Jaden gasped. He knew what the number meant! Millie was moving fast. Jaden turned the note over and found something else. It wasn't his mom's hand writing.

It said;

_Dear Jaden, It's me, Millie. The council of souls aren't being fair with me. They keep shortening your time. You had a month now you only have three weeks. The council of souls refuses to give you more time. Please hurry. They're making me speed through my kills. I can't visit you tonight, I have to sleep. I will only be able to sleep for three days. Good luck on your own. Forever yours, Millie._

Jaden knew he had to make a decision. He could either tell Jesse his feelings, make Jesse go apologize, or let him fall at the hands of Millie the killer.

* * *

Me: I bet you're wondering who Akino is. She's a story character! For a different story.

Millie: We'd like to thank a few people for reviewing the story. We want to thank our first reviewer **PrincessAnime08! **Now a few other reviewers!

Me: A fav author of mine, chara-the-fire-lover!

Millie: khlover91!

Me: lovehate35!

Akino: And a few more! if you didn't see your name, you still get lots of love for reviewing! thank you to all who reviewed!

Me: I'd like to add one more person, he's another fav author

Millie: chrisandersenyuki!

All: Please review! And don't be afraid to call the chapter crappy!


	6. Chapter 5

Me: *looks around before taking deep breath* I can't have a lot of author's comments today. I need to watch out for, *whispers* Millie. She's trying to make me go to an opera. *shivers*

Millie: Tony Grace Lucy Alice Kill. I have asked mother if you can go with me to the opera and she has said yes. Now you are going, young lady, whether you want to or not!

Me: Eek! Someone help me! I'm gonna be dragged to Hell!

Millie: *blinks* It's not Hell. Now come on! *begins to drag Tony away*

Me: *while being dragged away* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX and never will. See you people after I get back from Hell!

Both: Begin!

* * *

Millie was standing at a humongous door. She was afraid of what was behind the door since every time she went behind it, her grandson's time was shortened.

She took a long shaky breath before walking into the room that lied behind the door.

"Council of souls!"

The council looked at her. The council consisted of seven people, each equally important. The first was a man named Michael. He was the leader. The second was a man named Ike. He was the wisest. The third was a man named Leon. He was the strongest. The fourth was a man named Charles. He was the most charming. The fifth was a man named Luther. He was the most talented. The sixth was a man named Adam. He was the meanest. The last was a woman named Tony. She was the kindest and secretly Millie's younger sister (A/N: I wanted to find someway to incorporate me. XD).

"Yes, Millie? What is it?" asked Michael.

"And does it involved yours and Jaden's time?" asked Ike.

"If it does we will have no choice but to tell you the news," said Leon.

"Of how we will strike down your other victims and leave Jesse to you," Adam snapped.

"But if that is not the case," said Charles while glaring at Adam.

"You are free to ask anything," said Luther.

"What is your question, young child?" asked Tony.

"Please, tell us," they all said together.

Millie gulped. She got the news. She hated this. She didn't want to have to strike down Jesse. After all, he was the love of her grandson's life.

"Council. It is not about my or Jaden's time," Millie lied, "I have wondered for so long, what has happened to my younger sister?"

This technically wasn't a lie. After all, her sister had left her and was never seen again. She wondered what had happened to her.

"Your sister is in good hands," Tony said, "She is always with you and shall appear after the right choices have been made."

"Thank you, Tony-sama. I wish all of you well."

Millie bowed to her. She left the room and went back to her old cell to think things over. She had Jaden and Jesse to think about, and what Tony had said about her sister.

The council was staring at Tony in shock. They hadn't expected the question from Millie or the answer from Tony. The had told Tony not to answer any question about herself.

"Tony!" Adam snapped.

"Yes, Adam-san?"

"What have we told you? Never answer questions about yourself!"

"She wanted an answer and I knew you wouldn't have one. You yourself, Adam, never had a family or love. I've had both. My love is with me always and my family is well. You are not being fair toward Mille or Jaden because they have families and Jaden has a love. I have told you, all of you, that Jaden and Jesse are meant to be. Stop trying to change that."

"Tony," said Michael.

She turned to him.

"Please. Don't argue with Adam. We all know why he is always bitter. But you have changed the rules. If Millie can get Jaden to save Jesse, Adam will be taken out of the council, because he is being unfair. We all hope Jaden can save Jesse. We hope he'll make it," said Michael.

"Besides," said Charles playfully, "My love shouldn't argue with someone not worth her time. It does no good for your beautiful face."

"Charles! Not now!" said Ton while blushing.

Charles laughed a little before kissing her on the cheek. Everyone in the council, except Adam, laughed at how cute the couple was.

* * *

Me: That's it. That's all I have. I thought I should have a chapter of how the council of souls is so you wont thing all of them are mean to Millie. It'd mainly Adam.

Millie: We have a special guest here now! We just got back from the opera and he was waiting for us!

Both: Everyone, Jaden Yuki!"

Jaden: Hello. *looks down shyly* It's nice being here.

Me: Jaden, I have good question. What are you gonna do about Jesse?

Jaden: I'll do anything to save him. You wrote up there, "After all, he is the love of Jaden's life.".

Me: That's all the time we have!

Millie: But Jaden will visit now and then!

Me: Review!

*Millie and Tony stare at review button and Millie hands Jaden a card*

Jaden: Uh, Tony owns nothing and is crying over it even if she doesn't look like it.

*Tony sniffles*


	7. Chapter 6

Me: If you don't like it, let me know!

Millie: This was the best her mind came up with.

Me: Writers block still sucks ass.

Millie: Anyway, we'll be doing two more chapters.

Me: The last and an epilogue.

Millie: Well, begin!

* * *

It had been not long after Millie got back. Her eyes were red. Even if she was a spirit, she could still cry. She had been crying since she got back. She was sad. She didn't want anything bad to happen to Jaden or Jesse. She's grown to like Jesse. He seemed like a good young man.

"But it doesn't matter. I have to get Jaden to do something. Anything!" she said to herself.

A thought came to her. She thought of a way she could get Jaden to do it. But it wouldn't help her situation. She may even end up in the spirit world jail.

"But I have to do it," she said.

She disappeared and went to Jesse's house. Jesse himself was in his room getting ready for bed. He was thinking about the crush he had on someone.

"But I bet they wouldn't love me," he said to himself.

"_That all depends on who they are," _said Millie while still staying hidden.

"Who's that? Who's there?" he yelled.

"_It does not matter who I am. The only thing that matters is that, whoever you are in love with, they might love you also."_

"But he'd never love me. He's been too sad to love," said Jesse as he looked down at the floor.

'_He said he. He didn't say she or they. Could this be what I was hoping for?' _Millie thought.

"_Tell me, is this boy you like, Jaden?"_

Jesse gasped. He didn't think anyone would figure out his secret. He was indeed in love with Jaden. He has been ever since his sister died. Jaden was always there for him. There to keep a smile on his face even though he had his own problems.

"H-how did you figure it out?" he asked.

"_How I learned this information, shouldn't matter. What matters is that Jaden loves you also. You must go to him before you lose him forever."_

"How do I know he wont shun me?"

"_True love. If he truly loves you and you truly love him, he'll except you for who you are and return that same love."_

"But I'm afraid."

"_No need to be. Just follow your heart."_

Jesse bit his lip in deep thought. He had a choice, to stay in his room and keep thinking about the one he loved, or he could go to Jaden's house now and confess his love for him. He went with the latter of the two.

Jesse left his room and ran to Jaden's house which was just a few blocks away. Millie smiled. She looked at her list and saw it had been shortened considerably. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

"Adam!" she yelled.

She disappeared and went to the council of souls. She ran through the door and looked up at the council.

"What is it, Millie?" asked Michael.

"No, I'm not here to see you, Michael-sama. It's Adam I wanna see. He's always been angry because I was able to stay on earth. It may have been just to kill those that stepped into my cell, but I was still there and he wasn't. I've known this for awhile. So it's only natural that he wants to get rid of one of the ones I love," said Millie.

"Adam, is this true?" asked Ike.

"Preposterous! Why would I be angry?" asked Adam.

"Because you never had a family or a lover! You have always been this way. I remember it well. You were the one that caused my sadness!" Millie yelled.

Adam growled at Millie as a warning. Millie growled back at him.

"Adam! What are you doing?" asked Leon.

"I knew I should've had you sent to Hell," said Adam.

"What?" asked Charles.

"That's right. I did cause her sadness. But it doesn't matter. If I can't be happy, no one can!" Adam yelled before he disappeared.

"Adam, wait!" yelled Luther.

"No! I wont let you do this!" yelled Tony before she also disappeared.

"Tony! No!" yelled Charles.

Millie disappeared. When she reappeared, she was standing in the park. She looked around and found Adam standing over Tony's body. She had blood flowing from a wound. Jesse and Jaden were standing a few feet away from Tony's body.

"What a foolish girl. Such a pity. Now to move onto my original target," he turned toward Jesse and Jaden.

Millie made a bloodied knife appear. She aimed it at Adam and threw it with great aim. The knife ended up in his back and Adam fell to the ground. This time, his soul didn't come back.

Tony was laying on the ground motionless. Her eyes were still open and she was just barely breathing. The rest of the council showed up and ran over to Tony's body. Charles lifted her head up off the ground.

Millie went to make sure Jaden and Jesse were alright. Jesse was stunned when he saw Millie standing there.

"Y-you're," Jesse started.

"Millie the killer? Yes I am. Very nice to meet you, Jesse Andersen," said Millie.

"I told you she was real," said Jaden.

Jesse smiled and kissed Jaden's cheek. Millie smiled at the sight before her. She was glad that Jesse had been saved. Jaden was happy and that's all that mattered to her.

"No, Tony! Stay with us!" said Charles.

Millie ran over to Tony. She kneeled down beside her and looked Tony in the eye.

"Tony-sama! Please stay with us!" she said.

"You still call me Tony-sama. Shouldn't you just call me by my name? After all, I am your younger sister," said Tony with a small laugh.

"My, sister?" asked Millie.

Michael sighed.

"She is your younger sister. We've kept her a secret since you were on earth. We didn't want you to find out yet," said Michael.

"That's just great. My younger sister is dying," said Millie.

"What about Jaden and Jesse?" asked Ike.

"They're both alright. Jesse doesn't need to die now. He and Jaden are together," said Millie.

She looked at Jaden and saw he was on the brink of tears. Millie waved him over to see Tony.

"Jaden, you should know. I'm your grandmother," she said.

"Y-you are?" asked Jaden.

"Why do you think I've been helping you? You're one of the only other family I have left," said Millie.

Tony coughed up a bit of blood. She gave a weak smile. She knew of a way to stay alive but didn't think she had the strength to say it. Charles looked Tony in the eye and saw she was thinking about something.

"What is it?" he asked.

"A way, for me to stay," said Tony.

"A way for you to stay?" asked Millie.

"It's the only way. I wont be able to stay in the council, though," Tony said.

"Anything, to keep you with me," said Charles.

"Well, its…"

* * *

Me: Again, sorry if it's crappy. This was the best my mind got.

Millie: Sorry we haven't been here in awhile.

Jaden: *gets card from Millie* We will do a sequel to this story after this one is finished. Sorta like a return of Adam.

Me: We also have a pole that's open.

Millie: Vote!

Jaden: *flips card over* Please vote for the next story you want to go up next. The sequel wont be here for awhile.

Me: I'm thinking, "Ocean blue"

Millie: "Vampires"!

Jaden: "Of Animals and Humans"!

All: Well, Review! *Jaden leaves room*


	8. Chapter 7

Me: Alright, second to last!

Millie: Epilogue will hold the confession.

Me: You people know you wanted it!

Millie: This is the best our mind had!

Both: Begin!

_

* * *

Last time…_

"_Well it's…"_

"Since I still have family, living and dead, I need for Jaden to absorb my soul into his body, and then for Millie to take me soul out of Jaden's body. She'll be responsible for me soul and Jaden's afterwards," said Tony.

"No. No, I wont let that happen," said Charles.

"Love, it's my only chance," said Tony.

Jaden was staring at Tony. Could he really help to save her? Or was this some trick? Millie could see the turmoil in his mind through Jaden's eyes. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he looked her in the eye.

"We're her only chance. She's always been truthful. She's helped me while I was here," she said.

"Is it alright?" asked Jaden.

Millie nodded. He looked at Jesse who offered a small smile. He nodded and then looked back to Tony who was steadily loosing the light in her eyes.

"What do I need to do?"

Tony smiled. She put her hand on his chest and closed her eyes. Jaden could feel some sort of power surging through him. A white light blurred his vision before he looked back down and saw that Tony was gone. He looked around before closing his eyes. He saw Tony waving at him in his mind.

"I can see her. She's in my soul," he said.

"Alright, now I just need to take her soul out," said Millie.

She looked Jaden in the eye and put her hands on his chest. A blinding red light flashed before Tony was sitting next to Jaden on the ground. She looked around and smiled. She hugged Millie and Jaden before being hugged by Charles who was crying a little.

"I was afraid I'd lose you," he said.

"Hey, I was afraid I'd lose my little sister," said Millie.

"I was afraid I'd lose another member of my family. She might be a spirit, but she's still my family," said Jaden.

"I wasn't gonna leave you guys! That's just wouldn't be right!" said Tony.

She looked at Jesse and winked. Jesse didn't know what she meant by that.

"I thought I should tell you this now, Jaden and Millie, it would just so happen that I saw my nephew come through the council when he died. You do know that every soul comes through the council, right?" she asked.

"Every soul?" asked Jesse.

"Every last soul. They have to get the stamp of approval to go to either Heaven or Hell. I think I saw a girl named Emily go through too. She looked like you, Jesse," said Tony.

"Emily."

"You saw dad?" asked Jaden.

"Of course. He told me all about you and your sisters. I asked if he had any regrets in life, and he said that he didn't get to spend enough time with his son, Jaden Junior. So imagine how I felt when Millie came to us saying that she wanted to spare the life of a boy. And when she said the name of this boy was Jaden, I knew that you were special," said Tony.

"But now that you know about us, you'll have to help," said Michael.

Jesse and Jaden looked confused. Help? With what? Wasn't this the end?

"News of a boy being saved from death goes around Heaven and Hell pretty fast," said Ike.

"Souls will be trying to stay at each of your houses and you'll need some kind of power to send them away," said Leon.

"So, we are bestowing upon each of you, the power to see and expel souls," said Luther.

"And since you have helped to save Tony, Millie," said Charles.

"We are giving you your own body. Tony has a choice," said Michael.

Millie gasped. She was getting her own body? That was great! She'd be able to watch over Jaden and Jesse! She'd be able to keep them safe from those souls that would try to get them.

"Will I be able to move between the spirit world and the human world?" asked Tony.

"Of course," said Michael.

"Then I'll take it. I would love to be able to stay with my family and see my lover," said Tony.

Michael nodded. A blinding green light flashed for a few moments before Tony and Millie could feel their hearts beating and their blood pumping. Jesse and Jaden could feel some kind of power surging through them. When the light disappeared, so did the rest of the council except for Tony. She was sitting with Millie, Jaden, and Jesse.

"You still have to take care of my soul," said Tony.

"Yeah, and Jaden's. But we need somewhere to live and we need to go to school since we didn't really get a good education," said Millie.

"You could go to our school and live with me," said Jaden.

"But I hate that school," Millie mumbled.

"Come on, it's not gonna be that bad. We should go now and get enrolled," said Tony.

They looked around and saw the sun coming up. Everything had taken so long that they had been awake all night and away from their families. They needed to hurry and get home. Jaden grabbed Millie and Tony's hands and ran home. Jesse chuckled and followed after them.

*a few weeks later*

Millie huffed. She was standing in the hallways of Jaden's school with Jesse and Tony next to her. They were waiting for a few of Jaden's friends so they could be introduced. It had taken a few weeks before Millie and Tony were allowed into the school and today was their first day.

"Millie, it's not that bad," said Jesse.

"Yes it is! I've always hated school," said Millie with a pout.

Tony started chuckling. Her chuckling went to full blown laughter. She thought it was funny that her sister was doing something she hadn't done in years. Almost fifty to be exact.

"Millie, be glad. We're not here alone. We're here with Jaden and Jesse," she said.

"I guess you're right. We're with family and that should be enough," said Millie with a smile.

* * *

Me: What do you think?

Millie: Is it that bad?

Me: We refuse to update anything else until we know the deal with ALL our stories!

Millie: Flames just mean you like the story and refuse to admit it.

Both: Review! Later! We love reviewers!


	9. EPILOGUE!

Me: EPILOGUE!

Millie: The confession.

Me: You'll love~ it~

Millie: Let's go!

Both: Begin!

* * *

Jesse was running toward Jaden's house. He had to hurry and hurry fast. He was running by the park when he heard what sounded like Jaden call him. He stopped running and saw Jaden in the park waving him over. He walked toward him and took a deep breath.

"Jesse I have something to tell you," said Jaden with a light blush.

"Me too," said Jesse.

"You first."

"Well, Jay, I've known you since preschool, and, I've only learned about this stuff in grade school. I've learned feelings like love. And I know now how I feel about you."

Jaden's eyes widened a bit. What was Jesse saying? What did he mean? Was this what he'd been looking for? Was this the confession that he'd always dreamed about and longed for for so long? It sure sounded like it was. Did this mean that Jesse loved him?

The kiss sealed it. Jesse had cupped Jaden's cheek, and leaned in slowly. Jaden had froze when soft, moist lips had come in contact with his. He was a little shocked at first but had slowly returned the kiss. He was enjoying it. But as soon as the kiss had began it had ended. Jesse pulled away from Jaden.

"I love you, Jaden Yuki," he said.

Jaden smiled. He leaned in and started the kiss this time. It was a chaste kiss but it was sweet and full of love all the same. Jesse wrapped his arms around Jaden's waist and Jaden put his arms around Jesse's neck. They stared lovingly into each other's eyes.

This is when Adam came in and tried to kill Jesse. But before he could get to Jesse, Tony stood in his way and was stabbed. She fell to the ground and then Millie appeared. You know what happened after that and if you don't, take your sorry ass back to the beginning of the story and READ it. THE END? Or will Adam return? And what other souls have a burning hatred toward Jesse, Jaden, Millie, and Tony? Only the council knows.

* * *

Me: There! I've finished my very first story! YEAH!

Millie: There shall be a sequel, as you can see up there.

Me: Review and it might go up faster~

Millie: Please! Review!


	10. Message!

Tony: Hey! We're gonna do a MAJOR revamp of this story. I have improved, Millie's being an ass and refusing to write, and Angel thinks we should add some important stuff.

Angel: Yeah! I think some stuff should be explained, otherwise you'll wanna kill us.

Millie: I'm going through writer's block; You guys aren't. Stop complaining.

Angel: Whatever.

Tony: *sarcastically* I believe you.


End file.
